is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Ryan Carter
Ryan Carter is the CEO of Carter Corporation serving as the main love interest within his story route and the half-brother of Jenny Blake. In other characters' story route, Ryan serves as the supporting character. Appearance Ryan appears to have a neatly short brown hair with a single fringe at the right side and gray eyes. He has three outfits on his portrait as his main outfit is his corporate attire where he works as the CEO. He wears a gray corporate suit jacket with a white long sleeve button shirt with blue neck tie on the collar, gray corporate pants and black shoes. In some secret scenes, he appears to let his neck tie loose or during the elevator scene where he removes his jacket and tie as his button shirt is partially opened. His second outfit was his formal attire, a black long sleeved formal suit jacket with a white long sleeved button-up shirt underneath were it was partially opened, black formal pants and a matching shoes. His third outfit can be seen as his semi-casual attire, a black long sleeved button shirt with the sleeves are folded into cuffs, gray jeans and brown shoes. On one of the secret scenes, his button shirt is shown to be loose when he and the player play video games. * In the secret scenes during their intimate sessions, Ryan is mostly shown in shirtless to show off his well-toned physique and wears a cream trousers with a matching belt to show off his sexiness and being a hipster like the other main love interests. Although, he was mostly seen naked after he had sex with the player either on his office or during their vacation trips between Chapter 5 through Chapter 10. Personality Ryan is the CEO of Carter Corporation and can be described as a calm and collected person. He calmly informs the player about her work as seen in Matt's story. He is also portrayed as generous, kind and a man who cares about humanity and wants to make a change. The other side of his personality which he only reveals to the woman he loves, he appears as a dominant person with strong sense of passion. His behavior was demonstrated when he strangely got closer to the player during a blackout while they were trapped inside the elevator and he got intimate with the player. There are instances through the chapters where Ryan shows signs of enjoying having arguments with the player while keeping a cool composure. By Chapter 6, he confesses his liking for the player and they have a romantic night in the office followed by him taking the player back to his place where they have romantic as well as intimate exchanges. In the final chapter of his main story, Ryan also defends his half-sister Jenny Blake when the player angrily accuses her for ruining their relationship and for her hypothetical distastes of her by sending blackmails and other threats on her anonymous blog. After the player return the engagement ring to Ryan, he shows his sadness and being distraught not wanting to be rejected or being broke up until he reconciles his romantic relationship to her after he told his half-sister that he loves the player very much and there's nothing she can do about it. In Adam's story, Ryan also loses his temper after his small organization group called Safeplanet is behind the cyber attack on his company and he will never tolerate any kinds of insults and for tainted his company. This is due to Ryan had a business partner with Mr. Peterson, the head and owner of the Peterson Industries and his rebellious son Adam was behind the cyber attack along with his group of activists. Season 1 Ryan Carter is the youngest head of Carter Corporation and the man who cares about humanity to make change for business. He was very well-mannered when it comes to his employees. At one night when he made a party on his company, He encounters one of his employees along the way inside the elevator as it blacked out leaving them trapped inside the elevator. Ryan strangely became close to the employee he had encountered until the electricity is on. The next day, Ryan along with Mark Leviels meet the player who came from Gabriel's management team who turned out to be same girl he had encountered in the elevator during the black out. He promotes the player to became as his assistant which she accepts the job. During the exhibit in the museum, Ryan formally speaks about the museum until he makes a girl auction which makes the player to leave without his permission. He then takes her to Houston, Texas for an interview which it became worse when the player messed everything during the interview which leads them to have an argument. However, Ryan reveals to her that he was the same guy from the elevator during the black out much to her surprise. In Chapter 5, Ryan calls her to meet on his office but unexpectedly he made love with the player as he states that it was their love game. In Chapter 6, Ryan reveals to the player about his family business and about his family life and how he and Jenny Blake were related as half-sibilings. Walkthrough Trivia *According to the author and creator of the game Claire Zamora, Ryan is based on the real life actor Chris Pine. *His role in the game is similar and is often compared to Christian Grey in the erotic novel and film The Fifty Shades Trilogy which was portrayed by the actor Jamie Dorman. **Both men are the youngest CEO of their company as Christian is one year older than Ryan. **The elevator scene during one of his secret scenes references the elevator scene in Fifty Shades of Grey. **When Ryan became intimate towards the player in some of his secret scenes, references the first sex scene between Ana and Christian in Fifty Shades of Grey and other sexual scenes in the two sequels. *Ryan's relationship with his younger half-sister Jenny Blake references the siblings Chris Redfield and Claire Redfield in the Resident Evil series. The only differences is their eye color in opposite direction (Ryan and Jenny's eyes are gray and brown respectively while both Chris and Claire's are black and blue). Category:Carter Corp Category:Ryan Carter